The invention relates to epoxy resins containing a fire retardant additve as well as a method by which epoxy resins are rendered fire retardant. Epoxy resins are widely accepted as useful products for a variety of purposes because epoxies are so versatile. By versatile is meant that epoxies vary in molecular weight, viscosity, surface properties and curing properties. Some are high molecular weight, high melting solids while others are low molecular weight liquids. By selecting the proper curing agent they can be made to cure quickly and slowly, at room temperature or at elevated temperatures. Epoxy resins can be used where a soft flexible material is required or where a hard, tough material is required. Epoxies provide excellent electrical insulating properties as well as a high resistance to corrosive media. Perhaps, though, epoxy resins most well known property is that of adhesion.
Epoxy resins, however, like many resins are not by themselves resistant to fire. To render them fire retardant, additives must be blended with the epoxy. The desirability of rendering epoxy resins fire resistant is evident. It is especially important that epoxies be rendered resistant to fire when used as an insulating compound to embed electrical equipment. Epoxies are also used as adhesives in equipment that undergo great changes in temperature and pressure where fire is likely to occur. It is essential that the epoxy resin be fire retardant to reduce the likelihood of fire.